The present invention relates to a dental abrasive blasting or jet apparatus of the kind comprising a powder reservoir for storing a dental powder which in common with a gaseous carrier medium is supplied to a nozzle arrangement of a handpiece together with a fluid via two separate supply lines leading to the handpiece which is operatively connected with the apparatus.
A prior art dental abrasive blasting or jet apparatus of the kind as herein referred is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,575. The powder which is used with such an apparatus for prophylactic measures is stored in a receptacle inside of a casing of the apparatus. The receptacle is interconnected with a supply line for compressed air which takes up the dental powder that is stored in this receptacle for being transported as a mixture with air to a nozzle arrangement of an interconnected handpiece. The nozzle arrangement is further interconnected with a fluid supply line which supplies normal tap water to the handpiece accordingly in common with the powder and air mixture. The supply line for compressed air is provided upstream of the powder receptacle with a junction for a branch line. The branch line leads to a pinch valve which is arranged for squeezing of powder supply line to thereby interrupt a supply of the powder and air mixture to the nozzle arrangement of the handpiece. The air feeding line of this pinch valve is controlled by a solenoid control valve as arranged in the branch line. A further solenoid control valve is arranged upstream of a junction of the branch line. The two control valves are controlled such that when the air supply to the powder receptacle is interrupted the air supply to the pinch valve will then as well be interrupted for squeezing the powder supply line leading to the nozzle arrangement of the handpiece.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,210 describes a closure means for a fluid receptacle or bottle which may be screw-connected with a fitting on the exterior of the casing of a dental apparatus. The receptacle or bottle is therefore exchangeably mounted on the apparatus by such a combination of a closure means and a fitting.
The European Patent EP 0 395 557 B1 discloses a dental abrasive blasting or jet apparatus which is designed as an autonomous unit by its accommodation in a case. The case also accommodates a compressor for supplying compressed air via a three-way-valve alternatively to two bottles which are filled with a dental powder and a fluid, respectively. Depending on the switch or control position of the three-way-valve either a powder and air mixture in common with the fluid or simply the fluid may be supplied via two separate supply lines to an interconnected jet arrangement of a handpiece. As fluid with which the one bottle is filled it is suggested to use either tap or distilled water or to alternatively use an aqueous solution of an antiseptic or a medicinal component.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dental abrasive blasting or jet apparatus which in the field of dental treatment will allow a broader application of the apparatus by making use not only of normal tap water but alternatively also of other fluids.
The present invention accordingly provides a dental abrasive blasting or jet apparatus which is characterised by the features as outlined in the claims.
A dental abrasive blasting or jet apparatus in accordance with the present invention therefore provides a rather simple measure as to how a dental apparatus of the kind referred may be either used with normal tap water for a powder blasting of dental surfaces in order to remove plaque and discolorations, for polishing and cleaning or purifying tooth surfaces or in general for a prophylaxis treatment of tooth surfaces. The apparatus according to the present invention may instead alternatively also be used for a blasting of different fluids against the tooth surfaces.
By the provision of an exchangeable arrangement of a separate fluid receptacle or bottle on the exterior of the apparatus there namely could be used demineralised water as a flushing or rinsing liquid alternatively to the use of a prophylactic flushing or rinsing liquid with which a different receptacle or bottle is filled whereby the liquid may comprise antimicrobiological or bacteriostatic additives that contribute to a remineralisation of teeth when added with an amount acting non-toxic on the human organism. Such additives could be selected from variable groups of chemical components as well as vegetable extracts etc. whereby all of such different flushing or rinsing liquids will be stored in separate bottles having all a closure means on a refillable bottle opening which is designed for a screw connection with the same fitting on the exterior of the apparatus.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading the following description of a preferred embodiment of a dental apparatus according to the present invention.